


In Kind

by kittysock



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bad Decisions Tony Stark Style, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Peter is 15, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, prostitution in the strictest sense of the word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysock/pseuds/kittysock
Summary: Nothing is free, especially not the upgrades Tony makes to Peter's suit.





	In Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepsick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepsick/gifts).



> There's dubious consent elements here because I'm deluxe designer garbage, and also because Peter is 15 (and a half.)

**INCOMING CALL: TONY STARK**

Peter sighs and comes to a stop on the top of the old warehouse-turned apartment building. _Gentrification_ , he thinks. Then again, he’s a prime example-- a native fixture, heart and soul lost to money and power.

“Connect,” he says. KAREN connects. Tony has a wild look in his eye, a streak of engine oil on his forehead just above his brow. Peter knows that look.

“Hey, Parker. You busy?” Tony asks.

“Patrol,” Peter responds, a simple gesture showing Tony what Peter sees, the busy city street below.

“Huh. I think I might own that building,” Tony says. Peter nearly laughs. Tony owns a lot of things in his neighborhood, now. “Anywho, called because I’ve got a suit upgrade for you. It’s really cool, if I do say so myself. You know the drill. Stop by sometime soon and I’ll take care of you.”

“Great!” Peter says, the familiar excitement and dread welling up in him. Tony’s tech is half the reason he’s able to do what he does. Tony is unfailingly generous with his upgrades and bug fixes, and there’s no way Peter could afford the resources and time for doing it himself, not when he’s only got his tiny bedroom and the lab at school, unless he and Tony are working together.

“I’ll come by after I’m done with this round, okay, Mr. Stark?” Peter runs the calculation in his head. Thirty minutes to the lab Tony has downtown. That gives him two hours in the lab, maybe, before dinner.

“Aunt May is working an overnight shift at the hospital,” he says out loud as he remembers.

“Good. Maybe we can work together on your next upgrade, too,” Tony says. Peter nods faintly. There aren’t many more things he can think of that would need upgrading on the suit, but Tony will always find something that can be done better, more efficiently, something Peter never even noticed was a problem.

“See you soon, Mr. Stark,” Peter says, Tony’s soft smirk making his stomach clench tighter.

“Bye, kid,” Tony says before he disconnects. The word stings, as it always does. Tony shouldn’t call him a kid, not when- but he always has, ever since Peter was just barely fourteen and Tony swept him up into his world. A year and a half, now, and things are different, in ways that Tony will only acknowledge half the time.

Peter slings a web to the next building and laps back to the beginning of his patrol route, then heads downtown.

-

“There you are,” Tony says when Peter arrives. He still has the smudge of oil on his brow, Peter notices. “I was starting to think you were gonna stand me up.”

“Sorry, traffic,” Peter says offhandedly. “You know how it is.”

“Yeah, it gets really congested near the skyline on Tuesdays,” Tony says, “Maybe we should have the city look into that. Anyway, upgrade. Ready to see it?”

Peter nods and steps forward. Tony pulls up a holographic display.

“New web formation,” Tony says. Peter looks at it with interest, then Tony’s hand comes to rest on his lower back. Peter breathes out through his nose.

“Is that a...” Peter trails off, the chemical composition of the fluid additive rendering the question unneccessary.

“A sedative, yes. So you actually have three upgrades in one, here. New web dart, then two levels of sedation. ‘Stun’ and ‘Kill,’ as it were. Set your phaser how you like.” Tony’s hand moves slowly downward, and Peter swallows.

“You know I don’t like-” Peter starts. He chokes on the word as Tony takes a firm grip of his ass.

“You don’t like to kill, I know, I know,” Peter doesn’t even have to look up to see the dismissive look on Tony’s face. He does anyway, “But you should have the ability. Just in case. This is less messy than the instant kill option.” Peter sighs.

“I guess. Can I have the kill mode disabled until I ask KAREN to enable it, at least?” Peter asks.

“No manual override?” Tony asks, surprised. Peter nods as Tony shifts closer. “I can take the gesture out,” Tony’s voice drops, “But you love manual overrides. Are you sure you only want to be able to use this when KAREN is online?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” Peter replies. He knows what Tony likes to hear from him.

“Okay,” Tony agrees, turning back to the computer. “Suit off, I’ll get that part written in.”

\--

Peter strips down to his boxer briefs quickly, handing the suit over. Tony plugs the interface in, and Peter watches for a moment as FRIDAY begins to implement the changes. His attention is drawn away by the sound of a zipper being undone. Peter turns to Tony, who’s seated in the most comfortable chair in the lab, pants around his knees and his thick cock tenting the fabric of his black briefs. Peter smiles around the bile rising in his throat and walks to Tony.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Peter says, and drops to his knees in front of the chair.

“Anything for my protege,” Tony says, “As long as he keeps earning it.”

Peter tugs Tony’s underwear down under his balls, exposing his hard cock. He takes Tony in his hand and licks over the head, tongue caressing the circumcision scar just the way Tony likes. Tony buries one hand in Peter’s hair, groaning.

“Good, just like that, kid,” Tony encourages. Peter doesn’t need the encouragement- he’s already getting hard on his own, because his body is fifteen years old and doesn’t understand all the levels of wrong in the scenario. He shouldn’t be spending his afternoon trying to take Iron Man’s cock in his throat, but here he is, moaning around the dick in his mouth like he was made for it.

“Your mouth was made for this,” Tony whispers, “So hot and tight and wet, just for me. Isn’t that right, Peter?” Tony asks. Peter doesn’t answer, focuses instead on taking another inch or two into his mouth. He still can’t get it all in, after months of trying.

“I asked you a question,” Tony growls, hand tightening in Peter’s hair. Peter pulls back and looks up at him. He can feel the unshed tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” he answers, ducking his head down to go back to his task. Tony’s fingers catch his chin and force his head back up.

“Yes, what?” Tony asks, his thumb digging into Peter’s jaw like he’s a dog who won’t let go of a toy.

“I was made to suck cock,” Peter responds, his heart racing. His cock is so hard it’s almost painful, and the words race down his spine straight to his dick. He moans without meaning to as precome streams down his shaft. He almost misses Tony’s next question because of it.

“Whose cock were you made to suck?” Tony asks.

“Yours, Mr. Stark,” Peter says, barely above a whisper, but Tony catches it. He must be in a good mood, because he doesn’t make him repeat it.

“That’s right,” Tony spreads his legs wider and pushes Peter’s head back down. Peter takes as much as he can, spurred on by the pressure of Tony forcing his head down. He swallows when the head hits the back of his throat, pushes past his gag reflex, takes another inch.

“Beautiful boy,” Tony whispers, “You’re a natural.” Peter doubts it. The first time, he’d barely gotten anything in his mouth, and it’s been slow going the last six months, since the first time Tony suggested a payment plan for his suit. He might have been joking, then, but he’s not now. 

Tony’s cock is thick, relentless, and Peter wishes for a moment that he would just fuck him instead of asking for this- at least then, Peter wouldn’t have to work so hard. He holds Tony’s cock in his left hand, lips almost to his fist, and slides the other hand down his own body.

“No,” Tony says, “You don’t get to touch yourself right now,” he commands. “Get your hands off your cock.” Peter obeys, closing his eyes and breathing through his nose. Tony smells good, like clean sweat, motor oil, and expensive body wash. He feels adrift, peaceful, like he could do this forever and never get tired of it. In moments like this, when Tony has him on his knees in the lab, he feels like can see his future laid out before him, giving Tony pleasure in exchange for Tony’s tech. Peter wants it, desperately, but he wants this without the sneaking around and acting like it’s all a quid pro quo transaction.

He’ll never get it. Tony thinks he’s too young for a relationship with him, but not too young to suck him off on a dirty lab floor.

Tony’s hips stutter and Peter eases back, familiar.

“Gonna come, baby. You gonna swallow it all?” Tony asks. Peter makes an affirmative noise and focuses his tongue back on the head of Tony’s cock.

“Yeah, you fucking are,” Tony says, and then he’s coming, filling Peter’s mouth with bitter warmth. Peter swallows eagerly, keeps sucking until there’s no more and Tony pushes him off gently. He sits back on the floor and looks up at Tony. Disheveled, his cock shiny with Peter’s mouth and his own release, Tony has never looked better.

_I did that,_ Peter thinks, not for the first time, and certainly not for the last.

“Get your cock out,” Tony commands quietly. Peter shakes his head.

“It’s okay, I’m okay,” Peter explains, finding it’s true. He’s okay, he doesn’t need to come yet. He can wait.

“Parker.” Tony says. His tone has darkened, and Peter sighs and pulls his cock through the hole in the front of his boxer briefs. “Good boy. Now, get yourself off.”

Even on the cold lab floor, it only takes Peter a couple of strokes before he’s coming onto his hand and his own stomach. A little lands on the floor, and there’s a new robot he’s never seen before armed with a cleaning cloth zooming over to clean it up. Tony must have been here all day. 

“Come here,” Tony says. Peter stands on shaky legs, leans heavily against the frame of the chair. Tony runs his fingers through the come on Peter’s abs and sucks them into his own mouth. Peter’s dick gives a valiant twitch, but even a superhuman teenage boy can’t get it up again that quickly.

“Good job,” Tony says. “You keep it up like that, you’re going to have the best suit of any superhero out there.”

Peter doesn’t doubt that, even when the weight of what he’s doing to get it sinks like lead into the pit of his stomach.

When he looks at Tony again, the smile playing around the edges of his mouth looks almost...fond.

_Almost_ , Peter thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't write any more of this but if I do, Peter and Tony will live happily ever after, so just know that in your hearts.


End file.
